


Beati Possidentes

by victor_reno



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Multi, Vampire Hunters, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: РПС Вампиры/Оборотни/Охотники!AU





	1. Пролог

Свет уличных фонарей пробивается сквозь плотные шторы и Джаред видит, как капли пота сползают по лбу Лиама, одна из них срывается и теряется в темной густой поросли на его груди.   
Какое же все-таки красивое у него лицо.  
Лиам верхом - как обычно; медленно поднимается и опускается, насаживаясь на твердый как камень и ноющий от получасовой скачки член, и громко стонет, протяжно, с коротким присвистом дыхания в конце.   
Джаред тянется к нему руками, оглаживая бока - кожа смуглая и гладкая, влажно блестит.   
\- Погоди… - он ловко скидывает его с себя, тот сдавленно выдыхает, когда Джаред наваливается сзади и легонько прикусывает его за загривок.   
\- Все еще в форме для таких фокусов, а, старик? - Лиам скалится в улыбке, обнажая белые острые зубы.  
Он всхлипывает, стонет, вскрикивает и плачет, выдает весь набор звуков и эмоций, пока Джаред вбивает его в жесткий матрас кровати. А отдышавшись, выползает из-под тяжелого сонного тела и идет в душ, и Джаред смотрит на разрисованную шрамами длинную спину.  
Лиам выходит из ванной нагишом, забывая каждый раз о полотенце, влага высыхает на нем или впитывается в одежду. Неторопливо одевается, наклоняется к Джареду и коротко целует его в губы.  
\- Уже уходишь?  
\- Я бы остался с удовольствием, но ты же знаешь…  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь.  
\- А ты всегда спрашиваешь.  
Джаред садится в кровати, шарит по столику, в потрепанной пачке оказывается одна сигарета.  
\- Когда я снова тебя увижу?  
\- Когда захочешь. - Лиам пожимает плечами, втискиваясь в кожаную куртку. - Не забудь свои лекарства.  
Картонные коробки белеют на столе - он всегда приносит по три, не спрашивая, сколько осталось и сколько потрачено.   
Дверь на улицу глухо хлопнула, заворчал двигатель; Джаред подождал, когда стихнет за поворотом отъехавший пикап, выглянул в коридор и свистнул; поморщился - бедро тут же дало о себе знать, старые шрамы заныли.   
\- Позовите Стивенса. Пусть захватит сигарет. Позвоните нашему другу, предупредите.   
Этот длинный день только начинался.


	2. Рид.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда Риду все еще снятся сны

15 сентября 1916 года войска Антанты стояли у деревни Флер, что во Франции; построившись с утра по приказу генерала, пехота с ужасом смотрела, как стройной колонной в деревню въезжают неповоротливые уродливые махины, словно сошедшие со страниц страшилок для детей. Они были похожи на слонов с вытянутыми вперед короткими хоботами или на корабли, завалившиеся на бок и сломавшие мачты в походах.  
\- Это танки.  
Рид вздрогнул и коротко перекрестился.  
\- Не бойтесь, капрал. Благодаря этим уродцам мы выиграем войну.  
Капитан Максимилиан Диармид - высокий, улыбчивый и молодой, чуть старше самого Рида на вид, их ротный, про которого говорили, что он слишком молод для своего чина и который вечерами при слабом свете керосинок читал ему длинные письма от своих родных, рассказывал, как дела обстоят в Англии, подбадривал ребят в окопах и делил с ними простую солдатскую еду, не прятался в блиндаже, и который черт знает что забыл на этой войне.   
Рид смотрел на него и кусал губы: его место где-нибудь в парке под руку с красивой дамой из приличного общества, а не с ними - с кашей из валлийцев, ирландцев и шотландцев, говорящими каждый на свой лад. Или же на охоте - он видел однажды - скачущие быстрее ветра чудесные лошади, а на них верхом джентльмены в белых бриджах и дамы в амазонках и шляпках. Или же на веранде большого дома, где подают по вечерам чай в изящных чашечках, а к нему пирожные. Где угодно, но не здесь. Не в мешанине из мертвых людей, мертвых лошадей, мертвых надежд на скорое возвращение домой. Франция станет их общей могилой.  
Он держался к капитану поближе и временами даже считал себя его адъютантом, отправлял его письма, заботился о его лошади, когда они уходили к югу от Кале, носил ему еду, следя, чтобы тот, как всегда, не забыл поесть.   
\- Мой брат их строит. Эти танки. - капитан закурил самокрутку, дунул в небо сизым дымом.  
\- Ваш брат? - Рид подобрался поближе, кутаясь в тонкую шинель, деревянную от сырости и дорожной грязи. - Тот, что младший, или старший?  
\- Младший, Томас. Старший в Вердене. - Диармид улыбнулся и Рид почувствовал, как тепло разливается в груди.   
\- Ну, коли все то, что вы говорите о мистере Мэтью - правда, то фрицам не поздоровится. - он попытался шуткой скрыть свое смущение, капитан рассмеялся.  
“Как ты дожил до этого?” - думалось Риду в часы затишья, когда он вместе с остальными прятался в неглубоких окопах или полз под колючей проволокой, рискуя оставить на одной из растяжек глаза или руки. Простой фермер, державший ружье всего раз в жизни - и то, отец показал, как вставлять патрон и как целиться. “Как ты оказался здесь?”  
Его призвали сразу, его - потомка ирландцев, бежавших от великого голода, осевших под Лондоном на одной из ферм. Отец служил конюхом у местного сквайра, мать бралась за любую работу, шила и штопала кружева, стирала, приходила убираться в большой дом, когда господа выезжали кататься по округе.   
Из целого выводка детей выжил только он, Себастиан, названный так в честь святого викарием, любимое дитя своей матери; он ходил в сельскую школу целых четыре года, посещал с родителями церковь по воскресеньям, после работы шел с такими же батраками в паб и выпивал кружку пива. Отец ждал, что он приведет работящую девицу, они заживут все вместе и смех и топот детских ног заполнит старый дом.  
Этому не суждено было случиться.  
Их забрали прямо с поля, где они копали картофель; Рид даже рук не успел обтереть, как сержант в новенькой форме сунул ему под нос документы и что-то объяснил про призыв.  
Слухи о войне пару месяцев витали в воздухе: собравшиеся в пабе старики вспоминали прошлые войны, молодые грозились надрать задницы “фрицам”, семейные мужчины размышляли вслух о правильности этой войны.  
Рид не хотел воевать и не хотел никого убивать. Он хотел, чтобы земля давала урожай, чтобы множился скот и чтобы он мог ездить в город каждый месяц на ярмарку.  
Вагон, в котором он ехал к парому Дувра с остальными призывниками, был вонючий и тесный. Им приходилось сидеть впритирку друг к другу и надеяться, что это путешествие быстро закончится. “Как цыплят на рынок.” - подумалось Риду.  
Форма, винтовка, патроны, снаряжение, которое весило добрых четыре стоуна, как ему показалось, табак и шоколад в вощеной бумаге. И тоненькая книжица с военным уставом.  
\- Они и об этом позаботились, ну надо же, свод правил там, где не будут действовать правила!  
Говоривший сидел на сложенных пирамидой ружейных ящиках и мял в пальцах самокрутку, форменный китель наброшен на плечи, каска болтается на спине. Рид пока что не разбирался в погонах и знаках отличия, потому козырнул, как его научили и приосанился. Тот смерил его взглядом и рассмеялся - незлобно, весело.   
\- Идемте, рядовой. - сказал он, спрыгивая с ящиков и убирая самокрутку за ухо. - Покажу вам лагерь.  
Так Рид встретил капитана...  
\- Держать строй! Не размыкать! Ложись!   
В три часа после полудня объявили наступление. Танки пошли первыми, прорывая оборону немцев, они чинно и размеренно катились вперед, подминая под себя ярды проволочных заборов, колья и “ежи” пали под натиском дыма и металла. Пехота двинулась за ними, стараясь идти по следам танков, молясь, чтобы те не застряли в спиралях железного терновника, как до этого застревали бронированные автомобили или чтобы немцы не применили газ.   
\- Рид, держитесь ближе ко мне!  
Туман, о котором так много говорили еще вчера вечером, потянулся из леса и болотистых низин, заволакивая окрестности.   
Они бежали небольшими группами, постоянно натыкаясь на трупы людей, перевернутые вверх дном телеги, которые ранее использовались фрицами как заграждения; крики, стоны раненых, лужи, реки крови, Рид всхлипнул и сжал крепче свою винтовку, пускаясь бегом за капитаном.  
На взвод противника они наткнулись после трех часов непрерывного бега, те вынырнули из тумана и все смешалось воедино. Рид еле успевал перезаряжать винтовку, достал револьвер и прикончил одного из нападавших, второй выстрел не прозвучал - осечка - порох в плохо изготовленных патронах отсырел.   
Капитан стоял на коленях, по уши перепачкавшись в жирной грязи, с длинным охотничьим ножом в руке, кровь была везде - на его лице и одежде, даже волосах. Весь мир окрасился в серый и красный. Кто-то полез к нему и Диармид метнулся вперед - так быстро, что Рид охнул; несколько движений и наступившая вдруг тишина накрыла их с головой - где-то далеко гремели взрывы, войска шли вглубь семимильными шагами, линия фронта через пару дней будет переброшена.   
\- Ложись, Рид!  
Он оцепенел, забыв как дышать или двигаться - перекошенное лицо Диармида казалось вырезанным из белого камня - ни кровинки, выпученные глаза, кривой рот.   
Совсем близко что-то взвизгнуло и Рид попятился, схватившись за грудь - словно от укуса осы. Он выдавил из себя улыбку, мотнул головой - откуда здесь оса? Приятное тепло сменилось нестерпимым жаром и полилось по рукам, с каждым его судорожным вздохом изливаясь наружу из отверстия выше сердца.   
Рид не успел упасть - капитан подхватил его у самой земли, опустил медленно на холодную мокрую глину.   
\- Сэр…   
\- У тебя пробита артерия, Рид. - Диармид говорил тихо, словно кто-то мог их услышать. Весь их взвод полег под обстрелом, в самих стрелявших попал снаряд, подняв в воздух их тела вместе с оружием и забором из проволоки.  
\- Я умираю… сэр?  
Страшная маска пропала, его капитан смотрел на него сверху вниз, светлые глаза горели на обветренном грязном лице  
\- Мне так жаль....  
\- Я не хочу умирать, сэр… - Рид заплакал. - Только не сейчас, не так… Помогите мне… Моя мать…   
Он не мог пошевелиться, всхлипывая шептал, что в карманах у него письма для матери, что он не успел отправить их на последней стоянке. Ноги ниже колен словно обратились в камень, из раны с бульканьем и свистом короткими толчками уходила его такая недолгая жизнь.  
\- Не бросайте меня, капитан… сэр… я хочу жить…   
Диармид, молчавший все это время, подхватил его на руки, легко, как ребенка, и прижался губами к мокрому холодному виску, Себастиан окунулся в его запах - пыль, кровь и лакричный дым самокруток, едкий запах войны, который пропитал собой каждый его день.   
\- Прости меня.  
Рид, задрожал, когда ледяная сталь прошлась по его горлу, вспарывая кожу, мышцы и сосуды, рот заполнили соль и медь, и все. Он окунулся во тьму...

Судорога отпустила, позволяя вдохнуть, Рид сдавленно вскрикнул, прижимая руки к шее и груди, ощупывая их, приходя в себя и понимая, что он в безопасности. Что на шее уже нет шрамов, что кровь, пусть лениво и медленно, но все еще течет в его жилах и что война уже сто лет как закончилась. События тех дней превратились в горькие воспоминания, да и они уже поблекли, стали красными маками в тоскливых стихотворениях мертвых поэтов и в петлицах поминающих жертв войны в ноябре.  
Только что рассвело, но в комнате все еще темно, тихо и пахнет пылью и сладким лакричным дымом. Полог над большой дубовой кроватью чуть колышется из-за вездесущего сквозняка.  
Заворочавшись, Макс приподнялся на локтях, поднес кулак к глазам.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Сон дурной приснился. - Рид сглотнул, скользнул под одеяло, зажмурившись, тот усмехнулся.  
\- Все еще видишь сны… Иди ко мне.  
Пряча лицо на его груди, и слушая глубокое размеренное дыхание, Рид постепенно успокоился, досчитал до двухсот и улыбнулся.   
Можно не бояться. Теперь уже можно.


End file.
